Acknowledged
by Silver Dread
Summary: Just some suicidal Canada stuff... Not my best work but yeah. Canada X Prussia


Acknowledged

He was so sick of being ignored. He hated it, though he could never voice that thought. He was born with too soft a voice and too similar a body to America. Canada felt almost rejected and forgotten by the rest of the world. Nobody, not even his own pet, could remember his name or who he was. Nobody even noticed when he entered the meeting room for the world meeting. Germany was hosting this time so there was some chance of success, but Canada never got to say anything during these meetings. He merely sat there, waiting for the fighting to be over.  
"Everyone! Take your seat already! We need to get this meeting started and we're two minutes behind schedule! Sit DOWN!" Germany roared over the chatter of the nations. Everyone drops silent and sits in their respective seats. Canada narrowly avoided getting sat on by Russia and moved to an empty seat next to the former nation, Prussia. Next to Prussia, Germany starts the meeting.  
"As usual, our meeting will start with the ever-growing topic of global warming. Raise your hand if you have something to add, and make sure it is well thought out. No, America, no superheroes!" The meeting continued on like that. Germany would yell, America would shove his face with hamburgers, France and England would get into an argument over something extremely petty, and Italy would cling onto Germany, chattering on about pasta.  
As all this happened, the forgotten nation begins to wonder why he's even there. Canada never said anything, never had a chance to contribute to anything, so why was he there? Why did he even exist if he couldn't do anything in his part as a nation of the world? He looked around once more before standing up.  
When there was no reaction to his movement, he pushed his chair out and left the room. He slammed the door and darted up the stairs. The old staircase barely creaked under his weight as he ran up to the roof. He'd been to the roofs of many of the meeting halls before, including this one. There was always a beautiful view at the top to look out upon as he cried his heart dry.  
Sadly, this was becoming a regular thing. He'd slip out of the meeting and cry on the roof until he saw the other countries leaving.  
He reached the door to the roof and flung it open, not bothering to close it. He grabbed onto the railing that lined the roof and clung onto it as his eyes watered up. He sunk down and rested his shaking frame against the stone rail. He peered through blurry eyes to look at Germany's landscape. Beautiful old buildings and tall, strong trees cover the land. The sun is still low in the sky so long shadows extend from everything.  
As he looks, a reoccurring thought comes back to him. Wouldn't this be a wonderful view to end with? Wouldn't it be nice is this was the last thing I see? Why not just end it now?  
This thought had come to him so many times he couldn't even remember the exact number. He wanted to end this pitiful ignored existence as a nation. He'd wanted to do this since the first time someone had mistaken him for his brother. He just wanted to die.  
He slowly stood up, sobs still tearing through his throat. I'll do it this time, he thought. He sat on the railing and swung his legs to the other side. This was it. He braced himself, taking one last look at the land, thinking one last time about his home, and wondering one last time about his long time crush, the albino former nation. He wished he'd had the courage to say something to Prussia but it didn't matter now.  
Three...  
Two...  
O-  
"No!"  
Canada whipped his head around to see the very person he was just thinking about.  
"If you jump, I swear, I'll jump too." Prussia exclaimed. Canada merely looked at him, shocked that he actually talked to the invisible nation. "Ya hear me? Don't you dare jump off this roof."  
"Why do you care? Nobody can even see me, why would you want me to live?" He asked.  
"Why? Because I don't want you to die. It doesn't matter how many people will forget you the moment they see you, I'll know you. You have been and always will be in my heart. That's why. I've loved you for the longest time and when you run off like this, all I want to do is run after you, but my little brother won't let me. Canada, I love you and I don't want you to die... I really don't."  
Canada almost fell off the edge of the railing. He... He loved him? Did he really love him? He didn't think anybody was capable of loving him, except America when he noticed him. Now Prussia, the person Canada had longed to be with for decades, had just told him he loved him.  
"Now come down from there before I have to drag you down." Prussia took a cautious step forward. Canada, the tears still dropping from his blue-violet eyes, brought his legs back over the rail and stood. Prussia kept moving forward until they were barely a foot apart. "Canada, come on, say something." He looked the sad nation in the eyes, red meeting blue-violet.  
"I can't believe you can actually see me..." Canada murmured.  
"Of course I can. Now let's get off this roof. There will be no flying today, Birdie." Prussia calls him affectionately. He slips an arm around Canada's shoulders and they walk to the door. Canada looks back once more at the rail where he just was.  
"Hey, Prussia?" Canada says softly.  
"Yeah, Birdie?" Prussia turns and looks at Canada.  
Canada looks from the railing to the red eyes gazing at him. "I love you."  
"Ich liebe dich auch." Prussia slips into his native tongue and presses Canada against his chest. Canada angles his head up at him. "I really do, you know." With that, he presses his soft lips onto the smaller countries. The kiss is small but Canada kisses back, making his face turn a bright shade of pink. They sit there for some time, their lips gently pressed together, until Prussia's small bird, Gilbird, tweets and zooms around their heads. Prussia pulls away and looks at his small pet then to his new lover. "Come on. West was reluctant to let me go so we should probably get back."  
"Ok." Canada said, smiling up at him. As they walked down the stairs, all thoughts of suicide left Canada's mind.  
He was finally acknowledged by someone, and, even more than that, he was loved.

-END-


End file.
